A Week in Heaven, or Hell?
by llama-chan 93
Summary: Bella and Edward are god-siblings with feeling that go deeper, what happens when Bella spends a week with her god-family? rated m for nature content later.
1. Chapter 1 Going Up

**Disclaimer: every recognizable character belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

I'm really nervous. It's been two and a half years since I last saw my god-brother. And the last time we were together, something happened.

_**flashback_

_It's completely dark. We are all playing tag upstairs. There is no light whatsoever and Emmett is it. I'm already hidden, but I can hear someone moving, coming towards me. I shrink back in the closet further. I know it's not Emmett, the footsteps are much too quiet, but not heavy enough to Alice, so then its Edward. He climbs in the tiny closet with me, and bumps my shoulder._

"_Who is that?" he whispers._

"_Me stupid, now shut up!" I whisper-yell, I can hear Emmett coming. Edward can to, and he shrinks further in, until we are scrunched together, face to face. He starts to say something but I stop him with a finger to his mouth, and what does he do? He bites it! So I lean forward to bite him, and accidentally kiss him._

_And he kisses me back. Emmett leaves the room, and when he can find no one he calls quits, and only then do Edward and I break apart and come out of the closet._

_**end flashback_

I never got over the crush that developed that day, and now here I am going to spend a week up in forks with him! This could either be a good thing, or a very bad thing. And here I am unable to sleep at three in the morning and he and my god-parents, Esme and Carlisle, are going to be here at eight. I'm fucking screwed, what if he doesn't like me anymore? Sleep finally overcomes me in my worries.

I get a call at eight that wakes me up, its Edward.

"Hey, we will be there around eight thirty." He sounds bored.

"mmmmmm…..okay." I manage to mumble.

"haha! I woke you up didn't I?"

"Fuck yes you did." I'm little more coherent now.

"Ha-ha. See you soon."

"Yeah, bye." I hang up. Stupid fucking ass, he just has to be a dick this early in the morning. I roll out of bed and go get dressed, brush my teeth, then pack the rest of what I need to. I go to do my make-up, just throwing on eyeliner and mascara, and some chapstick. God do I look boring, my brown hair is lifeless, and my eyes, which I actually like, are dull and sleepy, and lifeless chocolate brown this morning. I look over my outfit that I picked out last night because i knew I would be short on time this morning. Black leggings, a lacey but solid black mini skirt, my log-sleeved black and grey skull tee, and black cow boy boots. Damn do I look hot.

Then there is knocking on the door. My mother, René, answers it while telling me to go get Alice up, as she is the only one still asleep, I comply, and hold off on seeing Edward just a little longer.

"Alice, get up! Carlisle is here is here!" she bounces out of bed, always so energetic, my dear little sister is the complete opposite of me with one exception, we have the same attitude.

"Really? I'm up! Let's go!" she proceeds to sprint down the stairs and tackle Esme.

I make my way down them more slowly. And there he is, the same as I remember, just with shorter hair and he has gotten a lot taller. He takes my breath away, he is about 6'1'' and with his strange copper hair, and those green eyes I love so much. He is wearing blue jeans that have been drawn on with sharpies, a slipknot t-shirt, and black converse shoes. I noticed that he got his ear pierced, the left one, the same one I have pierced.

"Hey!" I run and hug him, then Carlisle and Esme. "Where exactly is my little jasper?" I ask inquiring about my five year old god-brother. Yes, five, and Edward and I are seventeen, and I'm older by fifteen days!

"At home, sleeping, he is a bear when he gets up early." Esme says while still hugging me.

"Ok."

Carlisle has wandered over to Charlie, my dad, to talk; those two are best friends, that's why he is my godfather. Esme goes to talk to mom, Alice and Emmett. So I'm left here with Edward.

"Why don't we put your stuff in the car?" he asks.

"Ok. So what have you been up to?

"Nothing really, and ummm, is it ok to go bowling tonight? My girlfriend Rosalie wants to hang out and she said its okay for you to come, she will pay."

"Um, sure I guess." My spirits drop, I didn't know he had a girlfriend.

"Awesome."

We load my stuff in the car and head back inside. I say good bye to my parents and go back to the car and get ready for the two hour ride from Seattle to forks. I get in, and put in my earphones and settle in for the ride, Edward does the same.

We get out of the car at the house Carlisle is buying, it's just a little three bedroom, but it's perfect for them. I get my bags out of the car and walk in after Edward.

"So where to?" I ask.

"Mine and jasper's room."

"Lead the way _boy_" I emphasize. I make it a point of rubbing it in that I am fifteen days older than him every chance I get.

He leads me to the back of the house and opens the door, I put my bags down, and then ask where he is going to be sleeping if I'm in here.

"The couch." Is his only reply.

I look around, he has a futon, and jasper has a toddler bed. There is a TV, and a wii. And the only thing going through my head is that he gave up his bed for me…


	2. Chapter 2 The Mall

**Sorry this chapter is a little shorter, the next one will be longer, promise!**

**Thank you Dramione Cullen for your review, it is greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: every recognizable character belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

So, there was nothing, and I mean nothing to do at the house, and I was bored out of my mind. "Hey, Edward, what is there to do in this town?" after watching TV for three hours, I had to do something, I was literally dying of boredom. I could feel the life draining out of me.

"Well we have a mall, a small one, but the only good store there is off the wall."

"Anything is better than watching another episode of phineas and ferb with jasper again."

"Lets go, it's about a mile walk. That ok?"

"Yes, let's go!"

We set out, and it was so much better to walking rather than watching TV. This could be my chance to say something, but how do I say something without being rejected. Why does everything have to be so difficult? I can feel the electric current through the air in the space between us. Does he feel it to? Nothing is ever….

"Alright, are you opposed to mud? Because there is a short cut through the woods around the creek."

"No, I don't mind." I was startled out of my thoughts, so it took me a second to answer. "Lead the way."

"Ok, but I don't want to hear any complaining when your boots are all muddy. Ha-ha."

"Whatever Edward."

He led me through an almost undistinguishable path, everything here is soft from all the rain, and so green. Living in Washington State, I am used to green, but not this much because I live in the heart of Seattle. It's so different, and even more so because of the energy between Edward and I, which intensified when we entered under the canopy of the tall trees.

And Edward wasn't lying when he said it was muddy. It took all but five minutes for my prized black boots to be covered in mud and undergrowth. But I wasn't complaining, I could stare at him as much as possible with the excuse that I didn't know where I was going.

After walking through the mud for about thirty minutes, we came to the creek, and I took the opportunity to wash off my boots. We walked across a little wooden bridge and onto the mall parking lot.

"Wow, I'm surprised. You actually didn't complain at all." he sounded so surprised it was funny.

"I'm not like those girly-girls, Edward. You should know that, you have known me your entire life silly boy." He was so insulting.

"Ha-ha. I'm sorry Bella. It's been so long, I almost forget what it's like to hang out with you." He laughed out.

"It's all good. So this is the 'mall'?"

"Yep, sucks ass don't it?"

"Yeah, kind of."

This mall really sucked. It was filled with shops like Hollister and American eagle, and even some store named Maurice's. There was no hot topic, no Spencers, no nothing! There were no good stores, unless you count off the wall, which I don't. Then I saw the bungee jumping area. That was interesting. But, unfortunately I could not participate in it without parental consent because I am under eighteen. And that sucked ass.

Edward and I walked around for about two hours, going in JC Penny(I almost threw up, there was so much pink!) and a few other places that were almost unbearable to be in. it was fun to just hang out with him without anyone else around. And it would be relaxing if the electric current would go away.

"_To big_

_To small_

_Size doesn't matter_

_After all"_

"Hello? No problem, we will be there soon. 'kay, bye" he spoke into his little silver phone, then put it back in his pocket.

"Nice ringtone, rammstien, right?" I asked amused.

"Yeah, their song 'pussy,' my favorite. I can sing every word of it."

"yeah, so can I." I was laughing and people were looking at me weird.

"Anyway, we have to get back home, dinner will be done soon. Then we get to sit around for an hour and then go bowling with Rosalie."

We started walking back, and I was curious, so I asked about Rosalie.

"So tell me about your girlfriend. What's she like?"

"Oh, you would ask me that."

"Yepp."

"Okay then. Rose is shorter, about 4'11'', blonde hair, and preppy as hell. She is basically the opposite of what I usually date. So when we go bowling tonight, you better hold your tongue and be nice, or at least attempt to be nice."

"Only you would date my mortal enemy, that is all things prep, and ask me to be nice, and get my word that I will try to be nice. You are so lucky that you are one of my favorite people."


	3. Chapter 3 Bowling

**This chapter is longer as promised.**

**Disclaimer: all recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Hamburger helper. That was what dinner was. Now don't get me wrong, I love the stuff, but I just had it two days ago. I ate without saying anything, but I didn't eat a lot. And apparently that worried some people.

"Bella, did you get enough to eat?" Esme asked me for the fifth time as I sat there while Edward finished his food.

"Yes aunt Esme, I had too much. I don't really eat a lot." Esme and Carlisle get upset when I don't call them either aunt or uncle, or god mom and god dad.

"Are you sure dear, because there is plenty." God she is relentless.

"Yes, I promise. " I said exasperated. She really wouldn't stop.

"Okay I just want to be sure. I don't want you to feel like you can't have more, you can have whatever you want here. Okay?"

Hmmmm. Whatever I want….. I had to stop that train of thought right there as my mind went to Edward.

"Yes, I'm sure, and yes I understand. But really, I couldn't eat more if I wanted to." I said and then got up as I noticed that Edward was finished.

"Bella, honey, did you eat enough?" came Carlisle's voice as we walked pass where he was eating.

"Yes uncle Carlisle." Unlike Esme, he only asked once.

We went back to Edward's room and watched the office. It was funny I guess, I spent most of the time staring at Edward. My thoughts went back to what Esme had said earlier, 'you can have whatever you want.' I'm sure she didn't mean it like that, but with my mind, that's how I took it. If I can have whatever I want, and I wanted Edward, could I have him? Was it possible? No, not with Esme and Carlisle knowing. They would flip on us. But Edward was what I wanted, so what if I could have him without them knowing?

"Hey Edward?" I have a plan.

"Yeah?" he sounded hopeful that the conversation would be better than the TV.

"What am I supposed to do tonight? I mean you guys go to bed way earlier than I do because I'm an insomniac." I asked as innocently as possible. I was trying to get him to say he would stay up with me, then we could play a game that would let me know if he liked me or what was going on, and if I played smartly, I could avoid questions like that.

"Well, jasper usually goes to sleep about nine, and mom and dad usually hit the sack around eleven. So pretty much you can do anything after they go to bed, that's when I usually watch TV or text."

"But what about after you go to bed?" again I used the innocent voice.

"Ha! I can stay up longer than you hun, any day of the week." He laughed at me. Usually I would be pissed at that, but all I could think was that he called me hun, even he does call everyone that.

"You wanna make a bet on that, babe." I used a term that I had called other people in front of him, so he wouldn't read anything in to it. But that word has a completely different meaning for him.

"Absolutely. I bet ten I got you beat." He said being the smart ass he is.

"You're on, easiest ten I ever won." And I started laughing. It was about that time that Carlisle came in told to get ready to go, we leaving for the bowling alley in fifteen minutes.

I shoed Edward out so I could change from my skirt into a pair of jeans. There was no way with way I bowl, I was going in a skirt. So I put on my dark blue jeans that emphasized my ass and legs perfectly. I left the leggings on underneath because these jeans have quite a few holes, which makes them even sexier. I redid my eyeliner in the compact mirror I had, and walked out the door.

"Ready." I called.

"Dad! We are waiting on you. We will be outside." Edward called back down the hall.

We walked outside and sat on the steps, waiting for Carlisle to finish getting directions. I was just about to start up conversation when he decided to talk.

"So, you look good." He said kind of low, I don't think he actually wanted me to hear him.

"Um, yeah, thanks." I was kind of embarrassed and I could feel the blush rising.

"No problem. So yeah um, remember, you promised to be nice." He said to change the subject.

"No I promised to try to be nice. There is a difference." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Alright kiddies! Let's go." Carlisle walked out at that exact moment.

We walked to the car and I sat up front, and made Edward sit in the back. He pouted the entire way to the alley. We rode is silence, with the exception of the gps voice telling Carlisle when to turn. It was dark out so there really wasn't anything to look at. It was something else that was boring. I was beginning to think everything in this town is boring, it was a depressing thought. Everything, except Edward, I could never think of him as boring.

"Hey, Bella? You gonna get out the car?" Edward's voice startled me out of my thoughts.

"Um, yeah. Sorry I spaced." I answered climbing out of the car. Edward led me into the bowling alley then turned on me.

"So what were you really thinking about, and don't try to lie to me, you know I can tell when you're lying." He was like interrogating me.

"Aren't we supposed to meeting Rosalie here?" I dodged the question.

"She is going to be about ten minutes late, now quit dodging."

" Fine I was thinking about how almost everything here is boring." I hedged, telling only part of the truth.

"And what don't you find boring?" he caught on quickly.

"I will tell you later." Again I dodged.

"Why can't you tell me now? No one is around, and definitely no one you know except for me. Is it something I would be offended by?" damn, why did he have to be so sexy smart.

"I don't know if it would, which is why I'm not telling you right now." And it was the truth, I didn't know if it would offend him.

"Fine but I will get out of you later."

"If you think you can." At that point a short blonde girl walked up to us. And she was like the incarnation of everything prep, I about jumped her right there.

"Hey Edward!" oh my god, her voice alone made me want to kill her. And then she hugged him, it took all my strength to stay still and smile. And not beat the shit out of her. But then Edward did something that gave me hope, he deftly maneuvered out of her hug and came to stand by me.

"Rose this is Bella. She is my god-sister." he was talking with no emotion in his voice, which made me wonder if he even liked this girl.

"What's up?" short and to the point, if I talked more, I would end up insulting her.

"Hi! I'm rose, I have heard so much about you!" now that interested me, he had spoken about me to her, but not to me about her. Does he think about me often? I would have to grin and bear it to get the information I wanted.

"Yeah, I got that. So what have you heard about me exactly?" I opted to be direct.

"Oh, just that you are one of his favorite people, you guys get along super well, and that he tells you everything." she started rattling things off that I already knew. But the last part wasn't true, he didn't tell me about her. "So what has my Edward told you about me?" I looked over at Edward, he just nodded. So I told the truth.

"Actually, I didn't even know you existed until today, when he told me we were going bowling with you. And then he made me promise to be nice, or try to be anyway." I watched as expression changed from cheerful to shocked.

"And why would you have to promise to be nice?" she sounded kind of scared.

"Because, I hate all things prep. And to be honest, Edward usually does to. You must be something special or a prank. You are the complete opposite of what he usually goes for." Her face was beyond surprised. "Oh, and another thing, Edward isn't yours. You can't own another human being. Edward owns himself."

"Are you just going to let her talk to me like that?" she started crying. It was funny. He just looked at me and tried not to laugh.

"Believe it or not rose, she is being nice." He said to that thing clinging to him as he tried to push her away. "Let's just bowl, okay?"

"okay." She was sniffling for Christ's sake! How pathetic.

She paid for the game and shoes, and we were put online 22, and then I went first. I knocked down 5 pins, then on the second round I got a spare. It was a lucky shot, I suck at bowling. She was next, she of course bowled a strike. Then it was Edwards turn. He of course looked amazingly sexy when he bowled, even though he sucked as bad as I did. I wish I could look like that when I bowl. He got nine of ten pins down total. Then she of course had to congratulate him. She ran to Edward and threw her arms around him and kissed him. I grabbed my ball and stepped on the platform, I imagined the pins were her, and threw the ball. I got a strike.

"Wow! Go Bella!" Edward walked over and hugged me, the anger evaporated.

"I think I bowl better when I'm angry." I mumbled. I really didn't want him to hear that.

"What was that?" he looked so confused, I started laughing.

"Never mind Edward." Then I went to get a soda.

I came back, Rosalie had just thrown the ball, and of course gotten strike again. Damned prep. Then Edward went, he got a spare. No hug or kiss this time. I was up so I grabbed the ball, stepped up and threw it. I knocked down two pins. Wow I sucked if I wasn't mad.

"Oh, what happened? You were doing so good." Oh my fucking god, she had to say something.

"Seriously, say one more thing and the ball is going to connect with your head." I snapped at her. I hated this dumb ass prep who had Edward when he should be mine. I threw the ball down the lane and knocked down seven of the remaining pins.

"Wow, you're a bitch." That was the last straw. I turned around and went to punch her, only Edward stepped in the way and ended up taking one in the stomach.

"What the fuck Edward! Move so I can beat the shit out of that thing!" I was screaming at him. He grabbed my arm and led me to the chairs.

"Take off the bowling shoes, we are going home, now! Sorry rose, but it was a bad idea to have you around her." The way he phrased it, he standing up for my actions, but then why protect her. Rosalie went to turn her shoes in, then she walked out the door.

"What gives? Why the hell did you protect her?" I was furious, and beyond livid, but none of it was directed at him. At least not intentionally.

"Her fucking father is a cop, Bella. I wasn't about to have you arrested for beating the shit out of his daughter." He was protecting me. How hot.

"I don't need protection." As hot as it was, it annoyed me. He just shook his head and gave the person our shoes, and then walked outside. I followed. He called his dad.

"Yeah, hey. Can you come get us? Yeah rose and Bella together was a bad idea. Yeah, see ya in ten." He hung up then started laughing. "I would have paid money to see you beat her ass, if her dad wasn't a cop that is." God was he confusing.

"It would have been fun." At that moment it started raining.

"You wanna go inside?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hell no. I love the rain." he was fucking crazy. Why the fuck would I want to go inside.

"Me to, most girls don't like it though. That's why I asked." Okay, maybe he wasn't crazy.

Carlisle pulled up, we got in the car and headed home. Carlisle didn't ask any questions, I was grateful for that. When we got home, I grabbed stuff and went to shower, shave, brush my teeth, and change. Edward did the same (except shave) in the other bathroom. We stepped out into the hallway within seconds of each other. I started laughing. We went in his room to watch TV until everyone went to bed and, then we would move to the living room.


	4. AN

**A/N :: Hey guys, sorry for the long hiatus, I have been really busy. I just went through the process of joining the United States Navy, and I have been really busy with that, plus I just moved, and haven't had internet, and school starts back in a week. I will try to have an update within the next two weeks. Sorry again. –Lc93**


End file.
